The present invention relates to a reed valve for use in an intake system communicating with a crankcase of a two-cycle internal combustion engine.
A typical conventional reed valve of the type described above includes a reed member having one end thereof fixed to a valve body and a stopper member which is fixed on the downstream side of the reed member for the purpose of limiting the extremity of opening of the reed member. The stopper member is formed from a flat plate and is fixed at one end thereof to the valve body together with the reed member. The stopper member is curved outwardly from its fixed end to its free end. In consequence, a space is present on the reverse side of the stopper member, and this space does not constitute any part of the passage for intake but serves as a stagnation space for the intake, which obstructs the smooth flow of the intake, resulting disadvantageously in a lowering of the primary compression ratio within the crankcase. Further, since the stopper member is formed from a flat plate, it is not possible to sufficiently absorb the vibration of the reed valve during operation.